


After the Storm

by Panicatwonderland



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I hope it will cheer you up a bit, Some thoughts I had after this traumatizing nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panicatwonderland/pseuds/Panicatwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 3 month after the final Choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

Max awoke covered in sweat, her heart pounding in her chest.  
Her face felt damp, apparently she had cried in her sleep – not the first time so she wasn't surprised.  
It took her a moment to realize where she was – not on that cliff by the lighthouse but at home, her home.  
Chloe moved next to her, looking at her sleepy but with concern, “Are you alright?” her voice was raspy “Did you have another nightmare?”   
Max felt Chloe's hand on her belly in an attempt to calm her down. She nodded, trying to choke back more tears, sighing as she stood upright in her bed.  
“Where are you going? Stay.” Chloe was definitely more awake now.  
“I need to... Catch some air” Max mumbled while she opened the door of their small bedroom.  
'Their Bedroom' Max thought. 'That's right. You're okay, Chloe is okay, you live together in this tiny apartment. Calm down!'  
Max shook her head, thinking like that never really helped her, so why would it now?  
The small girl took out a cup out and picked a tea while looking out of the Window of their balcony, it was a foggy January morning, calm and wonderful. A harsh contrast to what Max was feeling inside right now.   
“Tea fixes everything hm?” The brunette felt Chloe's arms clinging around her from behind, hugging her tight and placing a small kiss on her head. Max couldn't help but smile. How did Chloe manage to smell that good even in the early morning? 'I'm sure I smell like sweat and all kinds of grossness' she thought.  
“So... what did you dream about?” The blue-haired girl asked in a small, soft voice that was reserved for her girl only.  
The younger girl picked up her tea and opened the balcony door, inhaling deeply. It made her feel better immediately. A small shrug is all she could bring herself to do. “The usual stuff...” she muttered.   
Chloe lit up a cigarette, looking at her patiently, but Max had no intention of elaborating.   
“I can't help, if you don't talk to me, hippie” she finally said, while exhaling bad smelling smoke.  
Max let out a deep sigh, “It's just...” she started “I just thought about... That Choice I made... What if I would have actually gone back to the day it all started? What if I had actually...” 'Lost you' she finished inside her head, looking at Chloe helplessly.   
“Dude, don't even think about that, okay? You made the right choice, I knew you would! Look... You saved so many! Even Joyce will...” she stopped, taking a hectic drag on her cigarette.   
The brunette didn't dare to look at her girlfriend now. Chloe always tried to act as cool as possible about the fact that her mom was lying in a coma since that storm hit Arcadia.  
'Which is my fault', the thought made her cringe and she felt new tears forming.  
“...She'll wake up soon, and then she and David will live happily ever after.” The tall girl let out a shaky laugh “You even saved your boy Warren didn't you? Everything turned out okay, so why torture yourself?”   
Max nodded slowly. Chloe was right after all, Warren, Joyce, David and even Frank and Pompidou survived the Storm – when the Two Whales Exploded, Joyce was the only one who got injured so badly that she didn't wake up.  
David was save and sound in the Dark Room of course and even Kate ( who got evacuated out of the hospital, as soon as the storm started ) made it.  
“But that wasn't me,” Max said, her voice sounded weak and she hated it “It was luck, maybe pure coincidence, but I chose to let them die.”  
“Bullshit!” Chloe responded angrily “You chose to save me, that's it.” “That's it.” she repeated as the short haired girl looked at her insecurely.  
There was a moment of silence between the two, Max took a sip of her tea that still was way too hot and Chloe finished her smoke.  
“Chloe if I had gone back to sacrifice you,” Max started, looking straight ahead at the horizon instead of her girlfriend “You would have never known... You would have died alone, thinking that everyone, including me, had abandoned you.” Max couldn't stop the tears that made their way over her face, but she didn't care at this point. “You would have died sad and angry, waiting for your life to get better, only for it to end on a dirty bathroom floor and for what? For what? You thought you needed that money for Frank, but look how peaceful he actually is now...” Max sobbed, and Chloe hugged her again. She wasn't crying, but her breath was faster than usual.  
“It would have been so... cruel Chloe! And it wouldn't even have saved more people I think. Chloe, you would never know how much I love you!”  
The blue haired girl sniffed as she turned Max around to give her a deep and loving kiss. And another one on her forehead. “I love you, too... Don't you think about stuff like that, please?”  
Max put her tea on the side and snuggled up to Chloe.  
“I'm just so glad you're alive Chloe... So glad...” she said, her voice muffled by Chloe's Shirt.  
“Yeah... well. I'm glad you didn't listen to my stupid attempt of being heroic!” the tall girl tried to laugh but failed as she gave another kiss on Max' head.  
“I love you, Max. I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Since english is not my first language, there might be some annoying errors in there! Feel free to contact me, so I can fix them!   
> Feel also free to leave some kudos :P


End file.
